villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucifer Morningstar
|hobby = Making deals with humans. Running his nightclub. |goals = Break free from God's control and gain "true free will" (ongoing). |crimes = Mass murder Treachery Mutilations Abuse Stalking Warping reality Torture Anarchy Summoning Vigilantism Tyranny |type of villain = Charismatic Satan}} Lucifer Morningstar is a fallen angel who appears as an anti-hero/anti-villain from the DC comics. He has taken the role of Satan on several occasions, though he has abandoned such power in favor of a more neutral existence - though beings such as Lucifer can never truly be redeemed. History A long time ago, Lucifer was sent into the Chaoplasm for rebelling againt Heaven. The Chaosplasm then became Hell, both Lucifer's prison and kingdom. He later also was forced to share some of his power when the Great Darkness returned. \ At some time, Dream of the Endless went into hell, hunting for his stolen helm. After finding his helm and seeing Lucifer, he threatened him that he would kill him. After ten billion years of ruling Hell, Lucifer stopped ruling it. He also became bored with life and the falsehoods man spread about him. Because of this, he kicked everyone out of hell, locked it's gates, and handed it's key to Dream of the Endless, which later went into Duma's and Reimel's hands. Heading to Earth, he now owns Lux, a bar in Los Angeles with Mazikeen. Said to be sophisticated and charming with a deadly and prideful underbelly, he is also stated to be both smart, powerful, and good-looking. He also has a code of honor of sorts, not lying, always paying back debts, and always doing what he says. His retirement was later interupted by several of his former associates, where he, for her father. went ahead and made a universe. This event caused him, with several other deities, to make a new host of angels. Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Being one of the most powerful Angels/Demons of the DC Omniverse itself, Lucifer is wields near-unlimited power under his belt, capable of doing almost anything he wants he has absolute will,near-unlimited strength,durability, capable of doing almost anything he just can't shape things without his Brother Michael who could create and destroy anything with his power, and Samael is very present on not using his powers all the time displaying just how powerful he is. *'Nigh-Omniscience:' Lucifer is the smartest of any being that isn't Omniscient like his father Yahweh even with age of being billions of years old knowing any and all magic and other such things he is capable of looking at objects and gaining knowledge about it this was shown when at will he gathered 20 billion years of knowledge just by looking at a multiverse, and he is so smart he can tell someone about their life just by a touch, and even knowing how certain unknown events play out. *'Near-Omnipresence:' He can exist almost anywhere in both space and time as shown in the void when he travels else where with it displaying all the alternate versions of himself from across different universes and timelines. *'Immortality:' Samael is so immortal that not even Death herself can claim his soul since he is a higher order this is made clear even if he wanted to he simply can't die unless Yahweh (His father) permits it. In other media Film Lucifer appears in the film Constantine, portrayed by Peter Stormare. This film's adaptation of Lucifer wears a pure white suit and has tattoos visible at the sleeves and neckline, implying a full body design, while constantly dripping a black oil from his feet that leaves footprints. In the film, Lucifer loathes John Constantine with such vigor that his soul is the only one he would ever come to personally collect. Television Lucifer Morningstar stars as the titular main protagonist/anti-hero in the TV series Lucifer, played by Tom Ellis. In the show, he is bored of his role of ruling Hell, and so he rebels, abandoning the Underworld to go live in the mortal world, more specifically Los Angeles, where he runs a nightclub called Lux with his demon companion, Mazikeen "Maze". When a celebrity he did business with is gunned-down before him, he sets out to find out who ordered the hit, but Maze is concerned that he's showing empathy for mortals. He currently assists L.A.P.D. detective Chloe Decker in solving various cases, using his ability to compel people to speak their honest opinions and secrets to get what he wants. Meanwhile, the angel Amenadiel appears to Lucifer and tries convincing him to go back to Hell, as he'll have to take Lucifer's place if he doesn't go back, who then releases as psychotic damned soul named Malcolm Graham to ensure that Lucifer returns to Hell by force, which backfires and forces the two to work together to send him back. In Season 2, he is reunited with his mother, who escapes from Hell at the end of Season 1. He is later forced to confront her after she plans to return to Heaven to wreak vengeance on God for banishing her, and starts willingly hurting any mortal who gets in her way. In Season 3, Lucifer finds himself with his angel wings regrown, and must hunt down the one who kidnapped him and did so. His only suspect is a criminal mastermind known as "the Sinnerman", who was later revealed to be the L.AP.D.'s new lieutenant, Marcus Pierce. He is also forced to confront his feelings for Chloe Decker. At the end of the season, his face is unintentionally revealed to Decker. Gallery Lucifer.png Lucifer10.jpg Lucifer (Constantine Movie).jpg|Lucifer in the film, Constantine. Lucifer s1 promo.jpg|Lucifer Morningstar in the 2016 TV series, Lucifer. Trivia *Creator Neil Gaiman explained that Lucifer's design was based on the late legendary singer David Bowie. Navigation Category:Satan Category:DC Villains Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Friend of the hero Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:Humanoid Category:On & Off Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Titular Category:Protective Category:Charismatic Category:Evil from the past Category:Paranormal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Satanism Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Amoral Category:Insecure Category:Siblings Category:Dark Messiah Category:Master Orator Category:Anarchist Category:Noncorporeal Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Misanthropes Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Related to Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Summoners Category:Collector of Souls Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychics Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Extravagant Category:Demon Category:Tyrants Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Man-Eaters Category:Omniscient Category:Vigilante Category:Karma Houdini Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Businessmen Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Symbolic Category:Fighter Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Wealthy Category:Outcast Category:Heretics Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Movie Villains Category:Warlords Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Necromancers Category:Big Bads Category:Master of Hero Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Disciplinarians Category:Aristocrats Category:Nihilists Category:Military Category:Fictionalized Category:Social Darwinists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Xenophobes Category:Egotist Category:Dark Forms Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Arrogant Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Muses Category:Traitor Category:Magic